Sookie Stackhouse series
Sookie Stackhouse series, also known as The Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (TV shows title) is written by Charlaine Harris. Brief Series Description or Overview Books in Series Sookie Stackhouse series: #Dead Until Dark (2001) #Living Dead in Dallas (2002) #Club Dead (2003) #Dead to the World (2004) #Dead as a Doornail (2005) #Definitely Dead (2006) #All Together Dead (2007) #From Dead to Worse (2008) #Dead and Gone (2009) #Dead in the Family (2010) #Dead Reckoning (2011) #Deadlocked (2012) #Dead Ever After (May 7, 2013) ~ Series is complete as of May 7, 2013. ~ ranked #23 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Shorts, Anthologies Sookie Stackhouse short & Anthologies: *4.1. Powers Of Detection: Stories Of Mystery & Fantasy: “Fairy Dust” (2006) *4.2. Night's Edge “Dancers in the Dark” (2004+9) *4.3. Many Bloody Returns: "Dracula Night" (2007) 5.1. Bite: “One Word Answer” (2004) *6.1. My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding: “Tacky” (2006) *7.1. Unusual Suspects: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy: “Lucky” (2008) *8.1. Wolfsbane and Mistletoe: “Gift Wrap” (2008) *9.1. Strange Brew: “Bacon” (2009) *9.2. Must Love Hellhounds: “The Britlingens Go to Hell” (2009) *9.3. Crimes by Moonlight: "Dahlia Underground" (2010) *10.1. Death's Excellent Vacation: “Two Blondes” (2010) *11.1. Home Improvement: Undead Edition: “If I Had A Hammer" (2011) *?. Down These Strange Streets: "Death by Dahlia" (2011) *?. Vampires: The Recent Undead: “Dahlia Underground” (2011) Companion Books or Guides *A Touch of Dead (2009) ~ Collection of Sookie shorts *The Sookie Stackhouse Companion (2011) First Book Cover Blurb Sookie Stackhouse is a small-time cocktail waitress in small-town Louisiana. She's quiet, keeps to herself, and doesn't get out much. Not because she's not pretty. She is. It's just that, well, Sookie has this sort of "disability." She can read minds. And that doesn't make her too dateable. And then along comes Bill. He's tall, dark, handsome--and Sookie can't hear a word he's thinking. He's exactly the type of guy she's been waiting for all her life.... But Bill has a disability of his own: He's a vampire with a bad reputation. He hangs with a seriously creepy crowd, all suspected of--big surprise--murder. And when one of Sookie's coworkers is killed, she fears she's next… ~ Goodreads | Dead Until Dark (Sookie Stackhouse, #1) Characters Author Charlaine Harris * Website: Charlaine Harris Official Website Cover Artist Artist: Lisa Desimini *Website: Lisa Desimini - home *Source: TagShadow - (Lisa Desimini) Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: * Bk-1: Trivia External References Books Reading Order & Bibliographies: *Charlaine Harris- Bibliography - Sookie Stackhouse *Fang-tastic Fiction: Charlaine Harris: SOOKIE STACKHOUSE MYSTERIES *The Southern Vampire Mysteries - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Goodreads | Sookie Stackhouse series by Charlaine Harris *Series Reading Order: Sookie Stackhouse *Charlaine Harris - Southern Vampire Mysteries (Sookie Stackhouse) Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog *Charlaine Harris - bibliography *Paranormal Picks: The 10 Best Urban Fantasy Series | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal Book Summaries: *The Sookie Stackhouse Reread - Series | Tor.com *Sookie Stackhouse Books – A Quick Summary :: Best Fantasy Stories *Sookie Stackhouse Series * Sookieverse: Characters, etc: *Southern Vampire Mysteries, Charlaine Harris, True Blood *The Southern Vampire Mysteries - Wikipedia *List of The Southern Vampire Mysteries characters - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Sookie Stackhouse - Wikipedia Interviews: *Charlaine Harris- Biography & Interviews Author: *Charlaine Harris Official Website *Goodreads | Charlaine Harris (Author of Dead Until Dark) Fan & Community Sites: *Charlaine Harris Community Board: Home *Sookieverse Blog Gallery of Book Covers 1-Dead Until Dark (Sookie Stackhouse -1) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Dead Until Dark (Sookie Stackhouse #1) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/301082.Dead_Until_Dark 2-Living Dead in Dallas (Sookie Stackhouse|Living Dead in Dallas (Sookie Stackhouse #2) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/110494.Living_Dead_in_Dallas 3-Club Dead (Sookie Stackhouse|Club Dead (Sookie Stackhouse #3) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140082.Club_Dead 4-Dead to the World (Sookie Stackhouse|Dead to the World (Sookie Stackhouse #4) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140077.Dead_to_the_World 5-Dead as a Doornail (Sookie Stackhouse|Dead as a Doornail (Sookie Stackhouse #5) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/170210.Dead_as_a_Doornail 6-Definitely Dead (Sookie Stackhouse|Definitely Dead (Sookie Stackhouse #6) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140079.Definitely_Dead 7-All Together Dead (Sookie Stackhouse|All Together Dead (Sookie Stackhouse #7) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140075.All_Together_Dead 8-From Dead to Worse (Sookie Stackhouse|From Dead to Worse (Sookie Stackhouse #8) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2233407.From_Dead_to_Worse 9-Dead and Gone (Sookie Stackhouse|Dead and Gone (Sookie Stackhouse #9) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5161066-dead-and-gone 10-Dead in the Family (Sookie Stackhouse|Dead in the Family (Sookie Stackhouse #10) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7091488-dead-in-the-family 11-Dead Reckoning (Sookie Stackhouse|Dead Reckoning (Sookie Stackhouse, #11) by Charlaine Harris -art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7981206-dead-reckoning 12-Deadlocked (Sookie Stackhouse #12) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Deadlocked (Sookie Stackhouse #12) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12381269-deadlocked 12-Dead Ever After (Sookie Stackhouse|Dead Ever After (Sookie Stackhouse #13) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15985348-dead-ever-after Afterdead.jpg|After Dead: What Came Next in the World of Sookie Stackhouse (Sookie Stackhouse, #13.5) |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17239876-after-dead The Sookie Stackhouse 10.5-Companion (Sookie Stackhouse #10.5).jpg|The Sookie Stackhouse Companion (Sookie Stackhouse #10.5)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8133097-the-sookie-stackhouse-companion Antology and Shorts Gallery 8.5-A Touch of Dead (Sookie Stackhouse|8.1-A Touch of Dead (Sookie Stackhouse, #4.1, #4.3, #5.1, #7.1, #8.1)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6202318-a-touch-of-dead The Sookie Stackhouse 10.5-Companion (Sookie Stackhouse #10.5).jpg|The Sookie Stackhouse Companion (Sookie Stackhouse, #10.5) by Charlaine Harris |link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/42636-sookie-stackhouse 4.2-Night's Edge (Sookie Stackhouse #4.2).jpg|4.2-Night's Edge (Sookie Stackhouse #4.2)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6314469-night-s-edge 4.3-Many Bloody Returns (Sookie #4.3) .jpg|4.3-Many Bloody Returns (Sookie #4.3) |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140098.Many_Bloody_Returns 5.1-Bite (Sookie #8.5).jpg|5.1-Bite (Sookie #8.5)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/30279.Bite 6.1-My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (Sookie #6.11).jpg|6.1-My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (Sookie #6.1)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/84156.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Wedding 8.6-Down These Strange Streets (Sookie Stackhouse #6.5).jpg|8.6-Down These Strange Streets (Sookie Stackhouse #6.5)-Ed: George RR Martin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/42636-sookie-stackhouse 9.1-Strange Brew (Sookie 9.1).jpg|9.1-Strange Brew (Sookie 9.1)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6122181-strange-brew 9.2-Must Love Hellhounds (Sookie 9.2).jpg|9.2-Must Love Hellhounds (Sookie 9.2)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6286042-must-love-hellhounds 9.3-Vampires- The Recent Undead (Sookie Stackhouse #9.3) .jpg|9.3-Vampires- The Recent Undead (Sookie Stackhouse #9.3) |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9637907-vampires 9.5-Death's Excellent Vacation (Sookie Stackhouse #9.5).jpg|Death's Excellent Vacation (Sookie Stackhouse #9.5) by Charlaine Harris (Editor) |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7102544-death-s-excellent-vacation 11.1-Home Improvement- Undead Edition (Sookie Stackhouse #11.1 ).jpg|11.1-Home Improvement- Undead Edition (Sookie Stackhouse #11.1 )|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9450406-home-improvement 11.2-An Apple for the Creature (sookie #11.2) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|11.2-An Apple for the Creature (sookie #11.2) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13543159-an-apple-for-the-creature Afterdead.jpg|After Dead: What Came Next in the World of Sookie Stackhouse (Sookie Stackhouse, #13.5) |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17239876-after-dead Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Faeries